Fichier:Fukuwa Circus monster-0
Description Nothing belongs to me but here are the lyrics Time is dead and gone Show must go on It's time for our act They all scream at me They can not see This curtain hides me An amazing gift So quick and swift You were amazing By myself I can't They start to chant Why are you not here ? Grinning at me I lay on my knees They want to hear me Why can not 'he' see I want to see you I need to see you I have to see you What happened to you ? We get up on stage They jump to enrage Why are you not here ? Why is 'he' so near ? 'He' wants me to sing I just can not bring- I say 'he's' not you What else can I do ? Singing it's silent Song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant It lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone ? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster It never sees us It despises us Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! " I lay all alone I should have known you would have left me 'He' smiles at me I can not see Why 'he's' in your place They can't tell me why you said good-bye Right before our act Those two young lions Were always fun~ Why did they leave, too ? Roaring at me I lay on my knees What is happening ? I can hear you sing They will not obey They've been lead astray Will I still see you ? I have to see you I panic and flee They both pounce on me I fall to the ground I can't hear a sound I look up and see You are not with me Am I all alone ? Where could you have gone ? Singing it's silent Song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant It lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone ? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster It never sees us It despises us Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! " Singing it's silent Song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant It lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone ? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster It never sees us It despises us Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! " Singing my silent Song of misery A monster lies trapped in my own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant I lets out a plea Why did you have to leave me alone ? Bound to sing for them, A worthless monster I never see them I despise them Lying so useless, they start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! " Catégorie:Vidéos